A Game of Cat and Mouse
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: It was like a game of cat and mouse; everyone was trying to catch them at it.


**This was for deathlydragon.**

Sirius Black watched as his brother and Lily Evans stole glances each other from across the Great Hall.

The both of them thought that they were being discreet, but most people had noticed the looks the two had been giving each other over the past few months. Nobody had said anything to them, but the rumours that spread around about them was another matter entirely.

Sirius could not help but laugh when James had come in all flustered three months before and told him that he had seen Lily and Regulus on the map together, he had thought that his friend was wrong but after a while Sirius realised that he wasn't.

He had begun to observe them and noticed that they often 'bumped' into each other, and that they 'touched' a little too long when they brushed passed each other in the hallways. It wasn't long before others in their house started to notice too, but every time they asked Lily what was going on she replied 'nothing'.

It had become like a game of cat and mouse; who could catch them at it first. Several people had claimed to be so close to finding them together, but had said that when they had looked into the room they had been in the other was nowhere to be found.

It soon caught on to the other houses as they wanted to know why someone who had got burned by a friendship with a Slytherin, would consider dating another one. Sirius, however, knew exactly what attracted Lily to his brother.

Regulus was quiet, thoughtful, and not the typical pureblood fanatic. Although the brothers had never been on the best of terms since Sirius had started Hogwarts, he had always known that Regulus' views on Muggleborns would change if he met one worthy of him. It also helped that Regulus was not as loud, as brash, or as arrogant as he and James were.

He noticed Regulus cock his head a little towards the door, and Lily responding with a slight nod.

Lily gathered up her things and made some excuse to her friends about having to check over a piece of homework before class started and left the hall. Barely two minutes later Regulus followed.

"Hey, Prongs. I might be late to class, I've just remembered that I've left McGonagall's homework upstairs. Can you cover for me?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, but I thought you said you put it in last night so you didn't forget it?" James replied, his eyes narrowing.

"I thought I had, but I ended up putting it on my dresser instead," Sirius said hating that he was lying to his best friend.

James scrutinised his face.

"Go and find them then. I'll cover for you, but next time, make up a better excuse mate."

"Thanks, Prongs," Sirius said as he jumped out of his seat and headed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius looked in every direction and noticed that the only corridor people were not coming in or out of was the one which led to the dungeons.

He walked down the corridor noiselessly and peered into each empty classroom until he reached a door which was almost closed. He knew that someone was in there as he had heard a chair scrape across the floor.

He pushed opened the door to find the two of them glued at the lips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Oh shit," Regulus said as he looked at his brother.

"Looks like your secrets out now, doesn't it?" Sirius said, still grinning.

"Please don't tell anyone, Sirius. You know what will happen if you do," Lily begged.

Sirius frowned a little.

"I won't tell _them_, if that's what you mean, but the majority of the school already knows," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Regulus asked.

"Everyone's been trying to catch you all year. We never said anything to you, but the rumour mill has been going crazy," Sirius informed them.

"They really knew?" Lily asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes, everyone has been taking bets on how long it would take you to 'officially' announce it."

"I guess there goes our secret," Lily said as she reached for Regulus' hand.


End file.
